mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Noriko Hidaka
| birth_place = Chiyoda, Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = Noriko Nagai (永井 範子) Nonko (ノン子) | occupation = voice actor | years_active = 1984 - current | spouse = | partner = | website = | awards = }} , real name , maiden name is a seiyū, or voice actor. Hidaka is most known for the roles of Mikage Matsunaga (Miracle Girls), Minami Asakura (Touch), Akane Tendo (Ranma ½), Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro), Near (Death Note), Seta Sōjirō (Rurouni Kenshin), Jean (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water), Kikyo (InuYasha), and Noriko Takaya (Gunbuster). Hidaka was born in the Kudan area of Chiyoda, Tokyo, Japan, where she attended Fujimi Elementary School. Her parents owned a Western-style clothing store named "Tailor Itō". Hidaka began her career as an idol star, but switched to voice acting, and is formerly employed by the talent management firm 81 Produce. Hidaka originally used the kanji variant 日髙 (note that the second kanji is different). She switched to the current usage (日高) around 1995 when she found that it was written that way already on many things and after friends recommended the kanji with the lower stroke count. Her fans have given her the affectionate name Nonko (ノン子). In 1982, during her time as an idol star, Noriko appeared in a Japanese TV commercial for Nivea skin milk. She has also done voice over commercials for programs and games in which she plays a role, such as Super Robot Wars Alpha 3. |date=2005-06-19 |accessdate=2009-04-01 |language=Japanese}} Anime roles Leading roles are bolded. TV * Miracle Girls (1993 Mikage Matsunaga (Mika Morgan)) * Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross (1984, Musicaa (debut)) * Touch (1985-1987, Minami Asakura) * Tsuide ni Tonchinkan (1987-1988, Amago Shirai) * Anime Sanjushi (1987-1989, Constance) * The Adventures of Peter Pan (1989, Peter Pan) * T.P. Pon (1989, Yumiko Yasugawa) * Parasol Henbē (1989-1991, Megeru) * Ranma ½ (1989-1992, Akane Tendo) * Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (1990-1991, Jean Roque Raltique) * Ochame na Butago: Kurea Gakuin Monogatari (1991, Patricia Sullivan) * Honō no Tōkyūji: Dodge Danpei (1991-1992, Danpei Ichigeki) * Aoki Densetsu Shoot! (1993-1994, Kazumi Endō) * Akazukin Chacha (1994-1995, Shiine) * Omakase Scrappers (1994-1995, Sayuri Tachibana) * Soar High! Isami (1995-1996, Sōshi Yukimi) * Harimogu Harly (1996-1997, Harly) * Rurouni Kenshin (1996-1998, Seta Sōjirō) * Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! MAX (1998, Yasuya Ichimonji) * Zoids: Guardian Force (1999-2000, Riize) * One Piece (1999-ongoing, Belle-Mère) * InuYasha (2000-2004, 2009-2010, Kikyo) * Rockman EXE (2002-2003, Ms. Mariko Ōzono, Shuryou) * Di Gi Charat Nyo! (2003-2004, Di Gi Charat's Mama) * Rockman EXE AXESS (2003-2004, Ms. Mariko Ōzono, Yuriko Ōzono) * Croket! (2003-2005, Anchovie) * Rockman EXE Stream (2004-2005, Ms. Mariko Ōzono, Yuriko Ōzono) * Samurai Champloo (2004-2005, Yatsuha) * Major (2004-ongoing, Chiaki Honda (Gorō's mother)) * Nanami-chan (2004-ongoing, Yōko Aoba) * The Snow Queen (2005-2006, Nina) * Death Note (2006-2007, Near) * Chi's Sweet Home (2008-ongoing, Mom) |publisher=animate.tv/Frontier Works Inc. |date=2008-03-27 |accessdate=2009-04-01 |language=Japanese}} * Aura Resonance (upcoming, Camille Dupre) Sources: OVAs * Salamander (1988, Stephanie) * Top wo Nerae! (1988, Noriko Takaya) * Blazing Transfer Student (1991, Yukari Takamura) * Spirit of Wonder: Chaina-san no Yūutsu (1992, China) * The Hakkenden (1993-1995, Shinbei Inue) * Ranma ½ (1993-2008, Akane Tendō) * Special Duty Combat Unit Shinesman (1996, Riko Hidaka / Shinesman Salmon Pink) * Spirit of Wonder (2001, China) * Sakura Wars: Ecole de Paris (2003, Erica Fontaine) * Sakura Wars: Le Nouveau Paris (2003, Erica Fontaine) Sources: Movies * Touch: Sebangō no Nai Ace (1986, Minami Asakura) * Touch 2: Sayonara no Okurimono (1986, Minami Asakura) * Touch 3: Kimi ga Tōri Sugita Ato ni (1987, Minami Asakura) * My Neighbor Totoro (1988, Satsuki Kusakabe) * Soreike! Anpanman: Baikinman no Gyakushū (1990, Yaada-hime) * A Wind Named Amnesia (1990, Lisa) * Ranma ½: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China (1991, Akane Tendō) * Ranma ½: Nihao, My Concubine (1992, Akane Tendō) * Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness (1998, Hari Makibi) * Touch: Miss Lonely Yesterday (1998, Minami Asakura) * InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time movies (2001, Kikyo) * Touch: Cross Road (2001, Minami Asakura) * InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass movies (2002, Kikyo) * InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler movies (2003, Kikyo) * InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island movies (2004, Kikyo) * Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2004, Tory) * Gunbuster vs. Diebuster (2006, Noriko Takaya) Sources: Video games * Aoi Shiro (Syouko) * Black Matrix (Domina) * Croquette! 2: Yami no Bank to Ban Joō (Anchovie) * Croquette! 3: Guranyū Ōkoku no Nazo (Anchovie) * Croquette! Great: Jikū no Bōken-tachi (Anchovie) * Croquette! DS: Tenkū no Yūsha-tachi (Anchovie, Sardine) * Evil Zone (aka Eretzvaju) (Midori Himeno) * Grandia (Feena) * Minna no Golf Portable (Sagiri) * Idol Janshi Suchie Pai (series) (Kotori Ninomiya) * Inu-Yasha (Kikyo) * Panther Bandit (Kasumi) * Puyo Puyo CD (Panotti) * Puyo Puyo CD Tsū (Panotti) * Ranma ½ (Akane Tendo) * Rumble Roses XX (Reiko Hinomoto / Rowdy Reiko) * Sakura Wars (series) (Erica Fontaine) * Super Robot Wars (series) (Noriko Takaya, Mina Likering, Lenii Ai, Makibi Hari) * Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 2 (Thanatos) * Tengai Makyou III: Namida (Iyo) * Ultima: Kyōfu no Exodus (game character introduction voice) * Wonder Project J: Kikai no Shōnen Pīno (Pīno) * Wonder Project J2: Koruro no Mori no Josette (Josette) * Yukiwari no Hana (Kaori Sakuragi) * Zoids vs. (Atorē Arcadia, Riize) * Rumble Roses. (Reiko Hinomoto) Sources: TV shows Regular appearances * Bakeruno Shōgakkō Hyūdoro-gumi * Battle Fever J * Let's Go Young * Minna Ikiteiru * Ohayou Studio * Shin Afternoon Show 1987 * Tamiya RC Car Gran Prix * Zawa Zawa Mori no Ganko-chan Guest appearances * Quiz Nattoku Rekishikan * Run Run Asa 6-sei Jōhō * Sumai no 110-ban * Tochūgesha Junjō Radio * Asakura Minami no All Night Nippon - September 29, 2004 * Clair de Lune (Banana Fritters) * Earth Conscious Dream * Hidaka Noriko no Happy @ * Hidaka Noriko no Tokyo Wonder Jam: Uri! Uri! Urihō! * KBS Kyoto Hyper Night ** Hidaka Noriko no Aromatic Night ** Hidaka Noriko no Hyper Night Getsuyōbi ** Hidaka Noriko no Hyper Night Kinyōbi * Nisseki Doyō Omoshiro Radio * Nonko to Nobita no Anime Scramble * Nonko's Cheerful Mind "Urara" * Saturday Tokimeki Station * Shōfukutei Tsuruko no All Night Nippon Theatrical roles * Play a Song * Sakura Taisen Dinner Show (Erica Fontaine) * Sakura Taisen Kayō Show (Erica Fontaine) * The Star Spangled Girl Dub voice work * Godzilla: The Series (Monique Dupre) * Super Mario Bros. (Daisy) CDs Albums * Breath of Air * Hidaka Noriko Best * Kazumi (as Kazumi Endō) * Mega Babe * Minami no Seishun * Minamikaze ni Fukarete * Nonko * Otakara Song Book * Paradise * Personal * Personal 2 * Ranma ½ Utagoyomi Heisei 3 Nendoban (as Akane Tendo, includes Yasashii, ii Ko ni Narenai (a.k.a. the "Baka Song")) * Time Capsule * Touch in Memory (as Minami Asakura) Sources: Singles * Anata ga Uchū ～By My Side～ * Ashita he no Tsubasa / Niji no Kanata * Be Natural / Megami ga Kureta Ichibyō * Watashi Datte (as Kazumi Endō) Sources: Books * Nonko (ISBN 4-07-225667-6) References External links * Category:1962 births Category:81 Produce Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo ar:نوريكو هيداكا de:Noriko Hidaka es:Noriko Hidaka ko:히다카 노리코 ja:日高のり子 ru:Хидака, Норико tl:Noriko Hidaka zh:日高範子